Albus Potter and the Triwizard Tournament
by horse.whisperer96
Summary: Albus is in his 6th year now and the Triwizard tournament is taking place at Durmstrang. I think this would be T but if you disagree tell me. This is my first time ever doing this... Please R&R! I'll update as often as possible. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Albus! Rose! C'mon, over here!" yelled Scorpius. He stood near a train entrance holding his barn owl, Swift Wing, in one hand and waved with the other.

Albus picked up his own snowy owl, Athena, in her cage and sprinted over, Rose followed carrying a wicker cage with her gray tabby cat, Sheila.

"Sorry, bit of a, uh, hold-up at home," Albus panted.

"Lily lost her cat-in the house. Took us forever to find it, hiding it the basement it was," Rose explained. "It is only a kitten."

"I guess cats are a bit harder to find than owls," Scorpius said, nodding. The Hogwarts Express whistled loudly. "Let's get on or else we'll miss the train," he said climbing on. Albus and Rose followed him into an empty compartment. After they had settled in and the owls were sitting contentedly on their owner's shoulders, Scorpius asked "so, how was your summer?"

"Fine, just as boring as every other summer. We visited a bunch of relatives all over. Uncle Charlie in Romania, uncle Bill and aunt Fleur at Shell Cottage, grandma and grandpa Weasley at the Burrow, each other…" Rose said, sounding extremely bored.

Albus nodded. "Exactly the same as we do every other summer. Nothing exciting at all. Dad said that maybe next summer we'll do something more exciting. He said he could take us to a professional Quidditch game. Wouldn't that be awesome? I bet he would take you too. He doesn't have anything against you, just your dad. And sort of your mom. Your mom is Pansy Parkinson, right?" Albus asked. "Well, was. She's Pansy Malfoy now, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Draco and Pansy Malfoy," he said, making a face at their names.

"So, well, how was your summer Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"Got locked in my room the whole time except during meal times. Right after I finished my food I had to go back to my room. He's still upset about me getting put in Gryffindor. He says that its family disgrace not to be in Slytherin. I think the other thing is that your dad, Albus, was in Gryffindor and well, your dad saved his life and they are enemies. Your letters were the only thing that kept me entertained. They saved me. I mean, the only thing I had to do there was read about school and stuff like that, do homework which I finished in the first 2 weeks. Then I had the rest of the summer to waste. All of August and half of July," Scorpius said, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"I think that in all the history of the world, we have the most boring summers. The most dreadful summers ever," Rose said.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "I completely agree," he said.

"Well, other than my dad, yeah, we do," Albus said. "He was just like you, Scorpius, locked in your room. Thing was he wasn't allowed to let his owl out, wasn't allowed to even do homework or read anything to do with magic. Plus he was only given tiny portions of food. Basically starved to death."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Scorpius said.

"He said it was terrible but I wouldn't know, it wasn't me that it happened to," Albus said.

Just then the compartment door opened and a tall boy with black hair and narrow dark eyes. He looked at Rose, Albus and Scorpius and made a face as if he had smelled something really bad. "Are you going to be entering?" he asked in his cold, hard, icey voice.

"Enter what?" asked Rose sounding thoroughly confused.

"You mean your parents haven't told you yet?" he sneered.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Albus said.

"My dad told me right when he found out. Actually, your father, Malfoy, told him. So he told a co-worker but not even his own son," he said in a nasty tone.

"Go away, Goyle," Scorpius said.

"I'd love to," Goyle said, backing out and slamming the door shut.

"I'd love to sock him in the nose right now," Rose said.

"I'd love to," mimed Albus, pretending to be Goyle. "So stupid he is. Wish he'd just leave us alone. I mean, just cause his dad and your dad were friends, well, sort of friends, doesn't mean that we have to be close friends or extreme enemies."

Scorpius and Rose nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do about him is ignore him," Scorpius said.

Rose shook her head. "I could sock him. Would be very... what's the word... satisfying."

The compartment door slid open again. The plump witch with the sweets trolley stood in the opening, smiling brightly. "Anything off the trolley dearies?" she asked.

"A chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty, please," Rose said.

"Cauldron cake," Scorpius said.

"Just a chocolate frog," Albus said. The three pulled out their money and paid as the witch put their purchases into their outstretched hands. They sat back down and shut the compartment door. They opened their snacks and the trip to Hogwarts began.

**********************************

The train screeched to a halt, jolting Albus awake. Rose and Scorpius seemed to have been rudely awakened too and were rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"We're already here?" Scorpius asked, yawning.

"I guess," Rose said, standing up and stretching. The three sixth years zombie walked off the train and to the carriages. When they pulled up in front of the school, they were quite more awake. They hopped out and jogged to the great hall. They took their normal seats. They waited patiently as the second years and up filed in and took their seats at their house tables. Then, once everyone had settled in, Professor McDermott, the transfiguration teacher and deputy head master, led the new first years in. They seemed very small and scared, walking in the shadow of 6 foot 5 inch Professor McDermott.

The old patched and frayed wizards hat sitting atop a equally as old and disfigured stool sat in the middle of the slightly raised platform in the front of the teacher's table.

Professor McDermott cleared his throat and the room fell silent. "First years, when I call your name please come and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," he explained. With the calling of the name "Elliot, Hannah," the sorting began.

It seemed to take much longer then every other year for the sorting to finish. FInally after every new student had comfortably sat down at their new table, Professor Bumble, the Hogwarts Headmaster, stood.

"A few start of term announcements," he said in his loud booming voice. "As you know, the forest is forbidden as is being out of your common room after your allotted curfew. Also, I have a one other announcement. This year in the school of Durmstrang, the Triwizard Tournament will take place. If you wish to participate in the tournament, sign up sheets will be put up. Only fifth year and up may participate as decided by the Bulgarian Ministry and only students who have signed up and have gotten good grades up until the time of the tournament will be brought to be selected from. Now, I think that is all be have to say for now, so please, eat and go to bed. Oh yes, your house leaders will explain more about the tournament another day." The platters on the tables filled magically with foods of all kinds and everyone began to eat.

"So, you going to enter?" Scorpius asked Albus and Rose as they left the Great Hall and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I think I will," Albus said. "My dad was in it- said it was hard. Dragons, swimming to the bottom of the black lake and rescuing your dad from the merpeople, Rose, and a maze with all sorts of crazy creatures in it."

"I'll enter. If you two are I guess I will too. Plus I don't want to miss out on watching it," Rose said.

Then arrived at the portrait of the fat lady who asked for the password. "Cauldron Cakes," Scorpius said rather confidently. After entering the common room he said "I asked a prefect as we left."

"Well, see you guys in the morning I guess. Night," Rose said, yawning and going up to the girl's dormitories.

Scorpius and Albus trudged up the steps to the boy's dormitories. Albus flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. "G'night," he muttered sleepily before falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus woke the next day with sunlight pouring in the windows. He blinked and sat up, pulling himself out of bed. He dressed, still half asleep, and then went down the steps to the common room. Scorpius and Rose occupied two seats by the unlit fireplace. Other than them and a sleeping second year with his head on his table and his companion who was writing furiously in a notebook, the common room was quite empty.

"Morning," Rose said brightly. "Ready to go downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sure," Albus replied sleepily, rubbing his right eye with his hand.

Scorpius and Rose stood up and the three went to the great hall. A few minutes after they had sat down, their schedules for the year appeared before them.

"Hmm… not a bad schedule, eh? Divination is off the list thank goodness. No offense to Professor Firenze, but divination is just so… boring," Scorpius said as he looked over his own schedule.

"It's not the professor that makes divination boring," Rose pointed out. "Professor Firenze is a very nice centaur."

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet as most students were looking over schedules then going to their common rooms to collect books for their first classes.

Albus headed up to the dorm with Scorpius and Rose. They collected their items for their classes and went on their way. Classes that day were very quiet. Most students were focusing very hard on getting all the spells and potions correct and getting the best grades possible. No one student fifth year or higher wanted to miss the tournament.

Dinner that night was possibly the loudest Albus had ever attended. With the normal chatter of first, second third and fourth year plus the tripled chatting of fifth, sixth and seventh years, you couldn't hear yourself think.

The great hall began clearing out and getting quieter as the time drew later. Finally, after what seemed like forever, most of the older students had gone upstairs.

"Finally, some quiet!" Albus said.

"It has been quiet all day, Albus. This is the first noise I've heard all day," Rose pointed out.

"True, but it doesn't feel like that," Albus said, stabbing a piece of roast beef and shoving it into his mouth rather violently. He hated how Rose was so smart and always pointed out the obvious.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't think of the obvious before I do," Rose snapped. She stood up and stormed out of the great hall.

Albus turned to Scorpius. "Why are girls so emotional?" he asked.

"Maybe you're not a girl person," Scorpius said, shrugging.

"Oh, gee, thanks a ton," Albus said sarcastically, laughing a bit.

"It's true... I think," Scorpius said. "Let's go upstairs." He stood up.

Albus put his last bite of potatoes into his mouth. He grabbed a jam tart, swallowed his potatoes, and then stuffed the whole thing in his mouth before standing up and following Scorpius out of the great hall.

When they arrived at the common room entrance, Albus quickly mumbled the password to the fat lady and scrambled inside, closely followed by Scorpius. Other then the same second years from earlier, the common room was, yet again, empty. "All upstairs doing work I suppose," Albus said. He jogged up the steps and grabbed his homework then returned to the common room and began working. "Uh, what was the subject of our charms essay? What spell?"

"Wasn't it the calling spell or something? Accio, I think," Scorpius said.

"Uh… ok," Albus said. He began quickly writing the essay. After 2 hours of solid work (other than talking about questions they had about it), Albus yawned widely and said "well, I'm going to bed."

"I'll go up too," Scorpius said, packing up his work. Albus did the same and they went up to the dorm and went to sleep.

***************************************************

The rest of the week was very similar to that first day. It was almost silent throughout the day and then at dinner it was extremely loud. By the weekend, Albus was thoroughly annoyed at the way things were working. He woke up feeling cranky, now that he remembered that there would be no Quidditch that year and therefore he wouldn't be able to fly. He also knew most students would be very talkative today and he would have nothing to do the whole day other than do his boatload of homework. He dressed quickly then slouched down the steps to the common room. Rose was sitting down at a table doing her homework.

"Morning Rose," Albus greeted her. She gave no reply. "I said, good morning Rose," he said, louder this time.

Rose looked up. "G'morning," she said tartly, going right back to her work.

"Are you upset about Tuesday night?" Albus asked. Rose gave no answer. "Rose, are you mad at me because of Tuesday night?" he asked again. Rose still ignored him. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the room. He had proof girls were too emotional now. Problem was what would that do for him? If he told the girls in the school about them being too emotional and that he had proof, which would do nothing but make them all turn on him. He wanted that no more than to have a hole in his head. He sighed and went to look at the bulletin board. The sign-up sheet had been posted. Rose's name along with most other fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryffindor student's name were on the list. It seemed only his and Scorpius' names were missing. He grabbed a quill and quickly wrote his name down, then Scorpius' as well. He walked back upstairs and brushed his hair which was starting to get on his nerves. It was in desperate need of a cut but he had no one to cut it for him. He gave one last violent attempt at getting it to stay down before throwing the comb back into his suitcase and grabbing the grubby old piece of parchment from the bottom of his bag. The parchment wasn't just any old piece of parchment; it was the marauders map, created by his late grandfather and his friends. He had found it the summer before his second year. He also pulled out a cloak. The cloak was his father's and grandfather's old invisibility cloak which his father had given him, unlike the map which was, basically, stolen from his father. He put the map in his pocket along with the cloak and jogged downstairs. It was a perfect day for snooping around, possibly even visiting the Hufflepuff common room and saying hello to Lizzie. Scorpius would, of course, come along as Lizzie was his friend too. As he arrived in the common room, Scorpius looked up and smiled broadly. "Morning," he said. "You missed breakfast! Thought you never would!" He handed Albus 2 pieces of toast and a jam tart. "It was almost gone by the time I remembered to grab something for you," he said, shrugging.

"Thanks Scorpius," Albus said, taking a bite of toast. He hurriedly ate his toast and tart then beckoned Scorpius to follow him into a recluse corner of the room. "We should go visit Lizzie in the Hufflepuff common room later," he said in a hushed tone. "I have the cloak and map."

Albus looked around at the other students in the room. Rose was staring beadily at the two as if she knew what they were planning.

"Yeah, sure, great! Uh, when?" Scorpius asked. He sounded extremely clueless.

"Now I guess. Lizzie would want to see Rose but she won't fit with us both under the cloak, too. Plus she's mad at me. Ready to go?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded. Rose had looked away and everyone else seemed to have lost interest so Albus slipped the cloak over them, making them vanish immediately. He pulled out the map and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and the parchment was flooded with writing and scaled drawings of the school. "Hmm… Hufflepuff is on the 6th floor, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive," Scorpius said.

They walked out of the common room and jogged lightly down the 6th floor. They reached the Hufflepuff common room entrance and Albus looked at the map. Lizzie and 4 other Hufflepuff students were in their common room. "Looks like we'll just, ah, have to get in, quietly get her attention then go somewhere else. Good plan? Or is it completely idiotic?" Albus asked.

"Good enough." Scorpius laughed silently as they turned to the entrance. Scorpius whispered the password almost silently then they slipped in. Lizzie was sitting at a table, quite obviously doing homework. She was a tall and slender girl of 16, her dark wavy hair pulled into a pony tail. She had chocolate brown eyes and pale pink skin.

Albus smiled slyly then pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket. He dipped the quill in Lizzie's ink and wrote: We're here.

He slid it over to her and it landed neatly on her hand. She stared at it for a moment then squinted at where they stood. "What're you doing here?" she mouthed. "How did you know the password?"

Albus grinned and pulled the parchment back. Map he wrote. He turned the parchment so Lizzie could read it. She rolled her eyes at them then mouthed "if someone catches you, think about how much trouble you'll be in."

Are we supposed to care? Albus wrote. Lizzie she smiled and rolled her eyes again. Are you entering the tournament? wrote Albus. Lizzie nodded then mouthed "be right back, putting stuff away then can go somewhere else. Where is Rose?"

Common room is where Rose is. Had a fight (guess who with). We'll wait here… I guess. Hurry back. Lizzie, after seeing the note, gathered up all her belongings and the note and ran it up to the Hufflepuff girls' dorms. She came down a minute or two later and walked out of the common room into the hallway, Albus and Scorpius following closely behind. She walked to the Grand staircase and stopped.

"Come out now," she said. Albus pulled the cloak off and put it and the map in his pocket. "So, what do you want?"

"Nothing we're just thoroughly bored out of our minds," Scorpius said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why then did you come and bother me?" Lizzie asked, sounding rather annoyed. Albus and Scorpius were surprised, Lizzie almost never got upset. Seeing the looks on their faces, Lizzie's face softened. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night and I'm not too happy with the amount of work we have. I mean, just because we'll do all the work because everyone wants good grades so they can go to compete in the tournament."

Albus nodded. "It's fine; I felt the same earlier this week." Scorpius nodded in agreement. "Well, you want to visit Hagrid?"

Lizzie and Scorpius nodded and they hurried outside and to his cabin. Albus knocked on the heavy wooden door, and then stepped back a bit. The 3 waited around 5 minutes before Albus knocked again, this time much louder. It ended up being more like pounding on the door. Hagrid opened the door just a crack. His hairy face appeared in the crack. As soon as he saw them he slammed the door shut once more. Albus knocked again, very loudly.

"Yeh can't come in!" Hagrid yelled.

"Why?!" Albus yelled back.

"I'm not lettin' yeh in!" Hagrid boomed.

Albus pounded on the door. "Let us in!"

The door swung open. "I told yeh ter leave!"

"We're not leaving!" Lizzie said.

Hagrid's face looked sad and angry. "Jus'… go back ter the castle."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Jus' go!" Hagrid said, shutting the door again.

Confused by Hagrid's strange behavior, Lizzie, Albus and Scorpius went back to the castle.

"Why d'you think he's so upset?" Albus asked.

"Maybe he didn't want you pounding on his door in early morning," Scorpius suggested. Albus threw him a dirty look and Scorpius said "sorry…"

"Well, I guess that really doesn't matter at the moment. Maybe something bad happened. He looked sad along with mad," Lizzie suggested.

"Maybe," Scorpius agreed, nodding. "There isn't much we can do now. If he won't talk to us, we can't really help."

"So, now what?" Albus asked.

"Homework, I guess," Lizzie said. "Meet you in the library with your homework in a little, okay?"

"Sure, I guess. We'll try to bring Rose," Scorpius said as he and Albus headed back to the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus ran up to the dormitory and gathered his and Scorpius' homework and books while Scorpius talked to Rose. He picked up the seeming thousands of books, quills and pieces of parchment then shoved his in one bag and Scorpius' in another. He ran back down to see Scorpius and Rose waiting by the portrait exit of the fat lady. Rose had all her books in her own bag and was looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry that I was so upset," Rose apologized, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, sorry I made you so mad," Albus apologized also.

"Well, Lizzie is waiting for us in the library, let's go!" Scorpius said. He took his belongings from Albus and they all headed to the library. Lizzie was seated at a 4 person table, her books and homework spread out. She saw the three of them and smiled, patting the chairs beside her. They hurried over and sat down. Rose began getting out her work, as did Albus and Scorpius. Once they had, they didn't start it, they began talking in a low whisper.

"Any guesses on why Hagrid is in such a bad mood?" Lizzie asked in a barely audible tone.

Albus and Scorpius shook their heads. "None whatsoever," Albus said grimly.

"What do you mean, Hagrid is upset?" Rose asked.

"While you were in the Gryffindor common room, we went with Lizzie to see Hagrid. He yelled at us telling us to go away then slammed the door. He didn't look very good," Scorpius said.

"I wonder why," Rose asked in amazement. Hagrid almost always was cheerful and loved when they visited.

"Well, someone could have done something to him," Lizzie suggested.

"What would hurt him that badly?" Rose asked.

"One of his 'pets' possibly. Maybe Professor Bumble made him get rid of them," Albus suggested.

"Since when were you brilliant?" Rose asked Albus. "That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!"

Madam Pince, the cranky librarian, came over and said "if you don't quiet down, you'll all have to leave." Then she stalked back to where she was reading a very old and tattered book.

Rose rolled her eyes and began working on her homework. Lizzie, Albus and Scorpius did as well. An hour later, they were pretty much finished and it was lunch time. They packed up once again, dropped their stuff off and sat down the great hall for lunch. Lunch was moderately loud, not remotely as loud as the rest of the week had been, but not as quiet as every other year. It was a rather short lunch for most students, as most of them didn't want to sit in a room with food after they were full if they could be in a more comfortable place talking or finishing work. Hagrid's specially made chair was vacant during lunch, making Albus feel a little uneasy. After he and his friends finished, they went back to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. This time, Rose knocked. The door cracked and Hagrid's bushy pink face appeared. His eyes were swollen and red, and his face tear stained.

"Go 'way," he mumbled and began shutting the door. All four of them put their weight into not letting it close.

"Wait! We just wanted to know what's wrong!" Lizzie said as she pushed. As soon as she had said that, the door slammed shut again. Rose looked at them in amazement, once again. She turned and knocked determinedly on the door. It didn't open, but Hagrid yelled "I'm not lettin' yeh in!"

"Please Hagrid, we want to help you," pleaded Rose. They waited a few hopeful minutes, then turned and stumbled down the steps. As they did so, Hagrid opened the door and said "fine, c'min if yeh must."

With a new sense of pride and achievement, they four walked inside. The hut was in horrible shape. It was covered in dust and looked as if Hagrid hadn't done anything but lie in the bent camping cot in the corner.

They sat down on the dust covered sofa and Albus asked "what's wrong, Hagrid?"

Hagrid lowered himself into the chair across from them and said "it's F-f-fang, he's g-g-gone!"

"Gone? Where?" Scorpius asked.

"Dunno, jus' vanished in the nigh'," Hagrid answered.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back," comforted Rose.

"If he doesn't come back in a week, we will go out and find him," Lizzie said. "Okay?"

Hagrid nodded, but continued to rock back and forth worriedly. "What if Aragog's kids find him? He'll be a goner… or the centaurs…"

"He'll be fine," Rose said in a determined voice.

Hagrid stopped crying after an hour or so, but still seemed very upset.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Scorpius asked Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at him. "Oh, nuthin' I'm fine, really," he said. "Well, it's already 1 o'clock. You should be going back to the castle now, off yeh go." He opened the door.

"Hagrid, you sure there is nothing else bothering you?" Albus asked.

"It's time to go," Hagrid said through gritted teeth. He ushered them out and shut the door.

As they walked up to the castle, Lizzie said "I'm almost positive that's not what is bothering him."

"Or it is but that's not all," Scorpius suggested.

"That's probably right. Fang is missing, but there is another thing bothering him," Rose said.

"Well, I think we should leave him alone for a week, and then go back next Saturday. Maybe Fang'll be back and he'll be happy. If he's not, we can conclude that's no the only thing bothering him," Albus said. They entered the castle, headed to their common rooms and went their separate ways, leaving each one to wonder to themselves about why Hagrid was acting so strangly.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in soooo long!! I know it's short, but after this chapter we can start getting to better things like the actual tournament. So, I'll probably post chapter 5 later today or tomorrow. I've been working on my other stories, my instrument and sports. Other stories not all on fanfiction... well, R&R!!!

The week passed extremely slowly in the opinion of a sixth year. Homework was given by the boatload and free time was a rare luxury. The first free time the four friends found was on Saturday afternoon around 5. It wasn't actually free time, it was when they could stop and not forget their spots in their work. Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Lizzie all met outside the Great Hall and walked to Hagrid's together. When he answered the door, Fang pushed through and gave them all big slobbery kisses. Hagrid didn't look all that much better. "Can we come in?" Rose asked him.

Hagrid hesitated a moment before speaking. "Fang's back, whaddaya wan'?" he asked.

"To talk with you," Scorpius answered simply. Hagrid sighed and let them in.

"Why d'you wanna talk? Wha' 'bout?" he Hagrid asked them gruffly. "Fang's back, problem solved." He gave a big sniff.

"But you're still upset," Lizzie pointed out.

Hagrid bit his lip. "Well, I guess you could say tha'…" he muttered.

"Please tell us what's wrong?" Albus pleaded.

"I dunno if I should…" Hagrid told himself.

"Hagrid, we want to help you," Rose told him.

That seemed to change Hagrid's mind. "Well, if yeh promise not teh tell nobody…"

The four students nodded vigorously. "'Course!" Albus said. "We'd never tell anyone."

Hagrid sighed. "Me frien' Madam Maxine stopped writin' me, an' I was plannin' ter go and help with the tournament' but the headmaster won' 'llow it. Says I'm needed here. But, she's headmistress o' the French school competin' an' I was goin' teh go an' talk to her, but now I can'!" Hagrid let out a wail and began sobbing into his very old, very spotted handkerchief.

"Oh…" Rose said in understanding. "Well, if you go and tell Professor Bumble why you want to go and explain it all, he'll let you go, I'm sure!"

"Professor Bumble is very understanding," Lizzie added. "Very kind."

"I'm needed here he says," Hagrid moaned.

"Go and tell him why you want to go," Rose practically ordered Hagrid.

"I dunno…" Hagrid gave them a reproachful look.

"C'mon please?" Albus encouraged. "We hate seeing you so upset."

"Well, I guess if ya say so…" Hagrid sniffed. "M'still not used teh not havin' Professor McGonagall 'round…" Professor McGonagall had decided to take a few years off from work, leaving after Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Lizzie's fourth year.

"We do too, she was great," Albus said.

"Well, we have to go, tons of homework and you need to go and talk to the headmaster. Okay?" Lizzie said.

Hagrid nodded.

"You got a lot o' work; I gotta see the headmaster…" Hagrid repeated.

"Not a lot, a ton. No exaggerating, seriously," Rose said seriously.

The five of them walked up to the castle, leaving Hagrid to go to the Head master's office and Lizzie to go to the Hufflepuff common room. Albus, Rose and Scorpius continued up to the Gryffindor common room.

Later that evening at dinner, Hagrid was back and looking happier than ever. He was practically glowing with happiness, positively beaming.

"I think Hagrid's problem is solved," Albus said to Rose and Scorpius.

"Well, Professor Bumble must have said yes then!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's great! Scorpius said, putting a spoonful of sweet potato pie into his mouth.

"Well, at least someone has the guarantee of going," Albus muttered.

"I'm sure we'll go," Rose said.

"Maybe," Albus added.

Rose sighed. "With an attitude like that, you secure yourself not going."

"That's true," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, true. Well, I should go finish my work so we can go," Albus said. He finished his dinner and dessert then went upstairs to finish his homework.


	5. Chapter 5

"Back up! Move back! Get away! Back up!!! Back up or I'll hex you! If you don't get away, NO GRYFFINDORS WILL BE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Professor McDermott. Immediately, there was an at least 5 meter box around him. Smiling at his work, he began, slowly, posting the list of names for who would be going to the Triwizard Tournament in a week. It was now the day before Halloween. In each house common room, the heads or the houses were posting the papers and every fifth, sixth and seventh year was squeezed inside, awaiting the results.

"I hope we're on," Scorpius said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sure we are," Rose assured him. They were standing near the front on the group. As soon as Professor McDermott was done and out of the room, there was a mad rush as everyone ran up. Some students wailed in disappointment while others danced in happiness.

"YES!!" cried Albus, jumping up and down. "I'm going!"

"Me, too!" shouted Scorpius above the noise.

"As did I," Rose said in a more calm voice than the others. "Everyone who got in has special privileges and is aloud a trip to Hogsmead since we'll be missing the rest of the trips. Would you two like to accompany me?"

"Sure!" the two boys said in unison.

"We'll go grab out money," Albus said, running up to the dormitory with Scorpius. He grabbed a little money and ran back downstairs.

"Ready?" Rose asked. "I've already got my money. Got it while you two were up there. Took you long enough," she said with a laugh.

"It wasn't that long!" Scorpius protested.

"Long enough for me to walk up to the girl's dormitory, find my money and walk back here and still have to wait," she said.

Albus and Scorpius were about to protest when Rose interrupted saying "well, let's get going!"

The three friends followed the crown down the path to the little village outside the grounds.

Their first stop was Honeydukes. They bought enough candy to last a year it seemed, but it was gone before they got to The Three Broomsticks five minutes later. They sat at a quiet table with the boys on the side to the door and Rose on the side facing the door.

"Three butterbeers," Albus told the waiter, paying him. A moment later, three large butterbeers were in the middle of the table. They reached for them in delight.

"To us! And the Triwizard Tournament!" Scorpius said gleefully.

"Um, to us?" Albus and Rose echoed in a questioning tone. Scorpius was heading a cheer? Weird… They all took long drinks and then let out satisfied sighs.

"So, you came here and it didn't even cross your minds to come find me?" said a voice from behind Albus and Scorpius. They jumped several inches out of their chairs. Rose, who was looking directly at the person, smiled and said "hello Lizzie!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Albus scolded.

"Heart failure was a very distinct possibility," Scorpius said, nodding. He was obviously trying to hold in a smile.

"Well, at least you didn't have heart failure," Rose pointed out at Lizzie sat down by Rose.

"True I guess…" Albus said, taking another drink.

"So, looks like the famous friends all got in. The son of Draco Malfoy, the son of Harry Potter, the daughter of Ron Weasley and a mudblood, and the nobody," came Goyle's icy voice.

"Just leave her alone! You're just as much a nobody as she is! Who cares if you're the child of a famous person anyways?" Rose yelled.

"Ooh, attitude. Parentage is everything, Weasley. Anyone who fails to notice is, quite frankly, an idiot," Goyle retorted. "And my father is famous. He fought in the war 24 years ago. And survived."

"What part did he take? What side is a better way of saying it," Rose asked him angrily.

Goyle seemed to not want to answer. He knew the answer would earn him no respect. "You're smart, you figure it out yourself," he sneered before walking off.

"Ugh, he is SO annoying!" Rose complained. "We can't he just leave us alone?!"

"This is his main source of entertainment. He's so stupid he can't even think of anything better to do than bother people," Lizzie said. "D' you know why he didn't answer your last question? I do. His dad was on Voldemort's side."

"Well, that's one reason he didn't answer. The other is he wanted to be nasty, quite unsuccessfully," Rose scowled at his retreating silhouette.

"That's probably true," Albus said.

They all drank the rest of their butterbeers in silence. When they finished, they just sat there.

After a few minutes of silence, Scorpius said "well, how about we go and do something else? A visit to Zonko's?"

"Sure," Albus said. Rose agreed rather unenthusiastically. Her mood had plummeted since Goyle's visit.

"Great! I love looking around there!" Lizzie said, trying to lighten their moods.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Scorpius said, standing up and leaving. They walked down to Zonko's joke shop, all a little happier.

Rose ended up being much happier by the end of the visit. Zonko's had recently begun selling products from her and Albus' uncle's store in Diagon Alley. She found a box of sweets that made you get sick and then if you swallowed the other half got better. She bought them and tore of the good sides, planning to use them on Goyle. The others bought a few other joke items including a few fake wands also from Rose's and Albus' Uncle George's shop. They all left, smiling and headed to the Shrieking Shack, which was a very old and beat up house where Albus' grandfather and friends apparently went when Remus Lupin, a student at the time, became a werewolf. It was where they became illegal animagus and hung out. It was sort of a tradition to visit there and then go back to the school through the passage under the whomping willow. They sat in the beaten up bedroom with the collapsed bed and talked for an hour or so and then walked with bent heads out of the small passage, hitting the knot they froze the tree before emerging.

They walked up to the castle, laughing at what they had been talking about previously. Dinner was soon after so they waited in the entrance hall for the remaining half hour. Dinner was delicious, as always and left them waddling off to bed with over-full stomachs. Lizzie went to the Hufflepuff dormitories while the others continued on. When they arrived, Rose went up to bed immediately, as did Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius fell asleep very quickly, while Albus lay awake in bed, thinking about the tournament. He wondered what the possibility of him getting chosen was. It wasn't high, he imagined, since so many were entering and his father had already competed. He assumed that didn't help him get in. He finally drifted off to sleep, having a calm and dreamless, as far as he knew, night.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day drew onwards, the excitement level in the school grew higher and higher. By the end of dinner, the Great Hall was louder then Albus had ever heard it. Though only about 20 students in the whole school were going, about five from each house, the friends of the students going and the friend's friends of the people going were all chatting at the top of their voices. But when Professor Bumble stood up, the whole room fell deathly silent.

"Concerning the students selected to go to the tournament," he started. "After dinner, the students shall report to Professor McDermott's classroom for a short orientation and to be given lists of what they will need for the trip, and all the information concerning the trip." Albus scanned the staff table, noticing that Professor McDermott was absent from dinner, probably already in his classroom. "Now, please enjoy your meal!" Food filled the golden plates and Albus, Rose and Scorpius began eating so quickly a by passer might have thought they hadn't eaten in weeks. They finished within 5 minutes; their stomach's satisfied with their meal.

Half skipping, Rose, Albus and Scorpius hurried to Professor McDermott's classroom. As they reached the marble staircase, a voice from behind them said, "so, leaving me again? That's twice today, that is." The three friends spun around to see Lizzie coming up towards them at a brisk jog.

"Woops, sorry," Albus said.

"Yeah, you sound very sorry," Lizzie said sarcastically. But then she smiled at Albus and Scorpius's faces. "You look hilarious! I can't believe you thought I was that mad!" She began laughing, as did Rose.

Albus scowled. "You have got to stop doing that!" he muttered as they continued up to Professor McDermott's office, now a lot less enthusiastically. When they got there, Goyle and a few other 7th year Slytherins were occupying the back seats. Lizzie, Albus, Rose and Scorpius took their seats at the front of the classroom, ignoring the jeering of Goyle behind them.

"You lot got in? That's a right miracle that is," he sneered.

"Yeah, even bigger miracle that they let you in. I'd say the biggest miracle the whole world has ever seen," Albus said coldly. More students were streaming in through the doors. Professor McDermott kept dashing around and throwing students who were obviously trying to stow away out of his room, saying things like, "if you don't leave, you'll have a month's detention!" and, "out or the headmaster will be hearing about this!"

Finally, once the room was narrowed down to about 20 students, Professor Bumble arrived. He walked purposefully to the front of the classroom and nodded at Professor McDermott, who nodded politely back and sat down. Professor Bumble turned to the classroom and smiled.

"Welcome, students. You have been chosen to travel to Durmstrang to participate in the Triwizard cup. Now, we all know this is a bit last moment, but our ride leaves tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock, sharp. We will be meeting in the Entrance hall at 9 o'clock to ensure we are all here, packed and boarded by the leaving time." Several of the younger fifth years looked uneasy at the moment. Professor Bumble turned to them. "If you would like to stay back, that would be perfectly fine. I quite understand. If you do not wish to participate, you may leave now and we will simply bring a smaller party." Several fifth years, who all looked quite sick, turned and left the room, leaving 13 students. "It's quite understandable for them to drop out. Yes, it's true that last time the tournament was held at Hogwarts, someone died, a Hogwarts champion as well. Cedric Diggory by the name. As I understand, a very handsome and bright boy. Pity he died." Professor Bumble glanced around the room. "Now, what else? Ah yes, packing lists." He waved his wand and 13 pieces of parchment with neat handwriting appeared one in front of each student. "And we have another surprise. I will not be accompanying you to the tournament." Murmurs of confusion spread through the room. "A dear friend shall be, and I daresay you all know her as well," he said, giving them a smile. Then he looked at Professor McDermott, who hurried out of the room and into the hallway. He reentered with none other but Professor McGonagall walking behind him.

"Hello students," she said happily, walking to the front of the room. "As Professor Bumble has most kindly informed you, I will be accompanying you to the Triwizard Tournament so Professor Bumble can stay and watch over the school." Everyone in the room was beaming at Professor McGonagall. Then everyone burst into applause. Professor McGonagall looked embarrassed but pleased at their reaction.

"Quiet down!" Professor Bumble said loudly over the applause, and the room fell silent.

"Now, we shall be staying in tents on the Durmstrang grounds. Make sure you bring more than just cloaks to keep you warm, at least 2 or 3. It is very cold there. Furs would do well for you. If needed, we shall stop in Hogsmead to order furs. But raise of hand, who thinks they will need them?" Almost every hand rose into the air. "Yes I think we shall. Professor McDermott, place an order for 14 furs to be picked up tomorrow morning." Professor McDermott left the room at a brisk walk.

Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall with a look of slight amusement on her face that Rose was going.

"How will we be getting there?" Rose asked curiously. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"You shall find out in the morning," she informed her. "Any other questions before you are dismissed to go and pack? Yes, Mr. Goyle." She didn't look amused at Goyle more confused on how he was able to go on the trip.

"Professor, what if someone doesn't get to the Entrance Hall on time?" he asked, glancing at a dull looking Slytherin 7th year to his right out of the corner of his eyes.

"They shall simply be left behind," Professor McGonagall said simply.

"Oh," Goyle said. Then he began hissing something in the dull Slytherin's ear.

"Any more questions? No? Well, then you are dismissed to go and pack. Hurry up now, you won't want Mr. Filch to catch you in the hallways!" she added.

The students began hurrying down the hallways in various directions towards their dormitories. Lizzie left them at the door to go to her common room, while Albus, Rose and Scorpius went another way, chatting animatedly as they went.

"I wonder how we're going to get there," Rose said excitedly.

"My dad said when he was here the Durmstrang students came in a huge ship, and it traveled underwater!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"And that other school came by a huge flying carriage! With elephant sized horses!" Albus added.

They arrived at the portrait within minutes. "Cauldron cake," Scorpius told it subconsciously, stepping through the gap and continuing to talk.

"Well we'd best go and pack," Rose finally said about a half hour later.

"True, true…" Scorpius said, yawning. "See you in the morning, Rose." Then Albus and Scorpius dragged themselves upstairs and, using the list, packed their belongings rather messily. IT took them over an hour to drag all the items together. When they finally climbed into their pajamas and closed the curtains around their four-poster beds, it was well past midnight because they had begun another loud conversation about the tournament, causing Collin Thomas, Dean Thomas's son who shared their dormitory, to chuck a fair amount of pillows across the room. They also had played a few games of chess and checked their bags at least 4 more times.

"G'night Albus," Scorpius grumbled one last time before his voice faded and became snores. Albus didn't answer for he had already been asleep.


End file.
